User talk:Nisheeth
Hello , If you need some help, feel free to leave me a message. ''Note: I will Reply on 's (your) Talkpage.'' Welcome Hi, welcome to The Matrix Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Matrix Online page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sclera1 (Talk) 11:33, February 6, 2011 thats fine, its just that it i was busy with other things. Some of the articles here including the Matrix Online one, was an old page i had forgotten. But your free to improve any pages that you think lacks anything Sclera1 01:53, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Sclera1's Messages well, it is to teach the merv alesson, a come-upence for trying to fraternise with another women. As she says cause and effect, he did something that irked her, and she did something that irked him, basically thanks, sure thing, il keep that in mind =) Sclera1 09:21, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ok, =) Sclera1 10:35, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Merovingian No problem: glad I could help. By the way, what method are you using to transfer pictures from the movies? --xensyriaT 13:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, cool, good job by the way. --xensyriaT 13:55, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Agent Smith ok, well to answer your question, Agent Smith assimulated the oracle, giving him precognitive vision (or making the oracle/Smith entity into a imperfect half-copy of Smith), the oracle/smith willingly fights one-on-one with Neo because it is destinedto be, a path where he beleives that this fight will finally end. because he is not totally smith, he is not totally in control, he unwillingly says what he predicts (that line), making him say it. he wpuld never say those words to him, making him a bit uncertain , hope this helpsSclera1 10:04, February 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Userpage looks good =)Sclera1 01:34, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Humans Thanks for the edit: my mistake about those links, so thanks for correcting them. I really like what you've done with the page though, so keep up the good work! --xensyriaT 11:49, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Gallery & To do list Hi Nisheeth, first: thanks for your enthusiasm! You've done a great job on the wiki so far; please keep it up! About the gallery on your user page. I don't know much about galleries (having not used them myself), but it looks like you're using the correct code to minimise the gaps as it is... I don't think there's any way to reduce it further. You could try a slideshow instead, which would automatically flick between your pictures until the user navigated it (like The Matrix Comics#Pin-ups). As for the To do list, I'll try to make one, but for the most part it would be a case of expanding all the stub articles to include as much information as you can from the films. The other main area you could concentrate on is about the making of the films: who is who in the cast, film crew, production teams, studios etc. A lot of this information can be taken from Wikipedia and altered only slightly to fit in here, and IMDB is another source of much knowledge on these things. Hope that helps. --xensyriaT 13:06, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Pictures in Table sorry about the late reply, i don't know how to crop the images with the gallery, sorry Sclera1 06:18, February 22, 2011 (UTC) i don't how, sorry Sclera1 06:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC) sorry, i don't, why don't you just search on the net for the answer? Sclera1 06:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Timeline What do you mean? I didn't edit Timeline except just now, to correct grammar. -- Noneofyourbusiness 21:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :So you see my name here more than just in the one place?: http://matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline?action=history -- Noneofyourbusiness 20:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: games and comics. Unfortunately not yet. Especially interested in the comics, I found a site with descriptions. Too bad about The Matrix Online being suspended. I hear Enter the Matrix is really challenging a mind-bender (good). Are there multiple outcomes? -- Noneofyourbusiness 20:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Events to be honest i know absolutely nothing about the matrix comic, and only a littlebi about the matrix Online Sclera1 05:46, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I only know about the movie and as for MxO, i gathered all the information i could find. And i don't beleive that there is any patrick, but if you have evidence saying otherwie, il agree that i was wrong Sclera1 06:39, February 27, 2011 (UTC) i don't beleive so, maybe some sort of wild speculation sorry forgot to sign, Sclera1 06:53, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Games and Timeline Hey, no problem with the Timeline: I just noticed it and put it right. I haven't played Enter the Matrix or The Matrix Online properly: the former doesn't work well on Windows 7, and the latter closed before I got back into the Matrix sadly; why do you ask? By the way, good work on the cast and crew sections: you could make a page for each of them if you have time, and a category so they can be easily seen in one place. Also, please leave messages on my page under a new section: it makes it easier for me to read and archive when the need arises. :) --xensyriaT 13:57, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the new section: is it alright replying like this? :Making a Cast and Crew page for The Matrix would be great: I'm not so sure about using the "/" for subpages: they probably merit their own pages (e.g. "Cast and Crew of The Matrix" etc.), as well as two new categories: "Cast" and "Crew". : --xensyriaT 14:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : : Categories are straightforward: simply add them to a category as you normally would (the "Add Category" button at the bottom of the article), and instead of an existing category, type a new one. Once you've added it, click on the red link and edit it to make the category page: all you need is one or two sentances describing what the articles in the category should be (check existing categories to see the type of thing). : As for renaming, my opinion is not to use subpages (and so, yes, rename), much like Wikipedia doesn't use them except for user pages, but you could put it up as a blog and ask people's opinions. : --xensyriaT 15:15, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : : Thank you --xensyriaT 15:28, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : : Oh, and by the way, there are a couple more categories you could use if you make articles for specific people: Category:Real people and Category:Actors. Also Category:Studios if you do the rest of the credits, and Category:Real-world articles for all of the above! --xensyriaT 15:35, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pictures My favourite of the pictures you've uploaded so far is the Mexican Standoff (# 18) :) Thanks for your comments on my blog as well: if you notice any more potential icons then add them all. And on hiding parts of the credits lists, see this Wikipedia article: let me know how you get on! --xensyriaT 12:23, February 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:Nationality Australia. i know you mean well, but coul you plesase don't spamming my email box nearly everyday with stuff, im ot always available 24/7, thank you Sclera1 06:47, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Theme & Template Thanks for the feedback about the new theme and the new favicon (yes, you can remove the special pics section if you'd like!): it's a shame we can't change the colour of the text itself to be green. I'll add a blog about what I'd like to do and what people would like soon, but if you have any suggestions before that then feel free to let me know. As for the Collapse template, sorry it doesn't work yet: we'll have to get help on this one I think. In the meantime the crew page still looks good as it is. --xensyriaT 14:07, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :The Theme Designer only lets you change the side background colour and picture and the colour of buttons, links, the header banner and page background as well as the "Wordmark" which is where we see "The Matrix Wiki" at the top of each page: this can be replaced by a 250x65 png. I recommend you make your own wiki on a subject you know a lot about to try it out. :As for the pictures: thanks for the picture of Councillor Grace; I recommend you search Google images for pictures of the other characters' actors and then you'll be able to work out which ones they are in the film. If you find any please let me know where about in the films (scene or time of appearance) they are. :Cheers --xensyriaT 18:58, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Editor, USERNAME, Background and Neo's Images Hey, I've let quite a few things backlog here... is the editor working for you again (it may have just been a temporary Wikia thing)? And can you see '' or your user name here: ? I've noticed that the Username template sometimes takes a moment to work, so give it a while if you see the former. As for the background try ticking the Tile Image box so that it repeats over the entire background rather than just the upper left corner. Have you made a new wiki to try this out on then? One last thing: I noticed you've made a page called Neo's Images. I'm afraid I'm putting this up for deletion, as it isn't a suitable article for this wiki. Articles are about things ''in the Matrix franchise and related subjects, not things in the wiki itself, which this article essentially is: a list of images of Neo. For that, can I suggest you make a category for images of Neo and tag each of the pictures you have here. You can also make categories for Real World and in-Matrix pictures (which would be useful anyway!), but please don't make any more other articles like this. :Congratulations on the Holmes wiki adminship: I wish you the best of luck with it (perhaps a houndstooth deerstalker pattern would be a good background? Have you got it working yet?). And no hard feelings about the article I hope. :As for the falling code: thanks for trying! It might not work due to an error in the file (which is what my browser reports when I viewed it in full resolution). The other thing is that when Wikia resizes images (for example in tumbnails) it only does the first frame. I discovered this when putting the image for Broadcast Depth together: try using full resolution on the page. :--xensyriaT 20:02, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. as for the wordmark, I was hoping to find a larger version of File:Wiki.png: basically "Matrix Wiki" in a Matrix title style font maybe on a code background, and the white/light green looks good for the letters. --xensyriaT 20:07, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::A deerstalker is the hat Holmes wore, and I think the pattern of fabric is called Houndstooth. And apologies, the "it" was a bit confusing... I was wondering about the tiled background picture, but good luck with the wiki as well! --xensyriaT 20:14, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::P.S. The box I mentioned above was actually called "tile background" and is directly below the graphic box on the Customise tab of the Theme Designer. It might look a bit strange on this wiki though, as the falling code would be obvious if it was repeated. --xensyriaT 20:20, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Check here for instructions, and then copy over the contents of Template:USERNAME to your own wiki. --xensyriaT 00:09, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Yorpie Hi Nisheeth I'm just wondering, can I make a page where I give tips and tricks how to beat certain parts in the videogames Enter The Matrix and The Matrix Path Of Neo or isn't that 'allowed' on the Matrix Wiki? Just asking before I make any mistakes Greetings Yorpie okay thank you for replying, I'll contact them now. Didn't know that yet even it stands in big white letters above this window :D So i need to add Yorpie 10:31, March 8, 2011 (UTC) at the end of my message? Do you only need to do this on the talk page or also on comments in blogs and all that? Yorpie 10:31, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for you help Nisheeth I'm going to change the pictures a.s.a.p. and I will put the tips in the Game Tips Category. Greetings Yorpie Re: Wordmark Cheers for making a wordmark! My only requests before I put it up here is that it fills the entire 250x65 with just "Matrix Wiki" in equal height letters (at the moment "The" and "Wiki" are bigger than "Matrix"). Cutting out the small "the" above the top of "Matrix" might also make it looks better, but I leave that up to you. Thanks --xensyriaT 01:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Excellent! I'll put it up when I can. --xensyriaT 22:29, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I've added lines back between the letters (let me know what you think) and put it up now: it should be working. --xensyriaT 16:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::P.S. About the background... I don't know the width to use (it might vary depending on resolution) or the height (presumably the taller the better up to the filesize limit) --xensyriaT 16:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry: I really don't know. Use trial and error to find what works best. Also, can you find the original fonts and colours to work with when making it? --xensyriaT 16:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks! --xensyriaT 16:12, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Main Page Hey. The newest articles thing might just clutter the design of the main page: at the moment it is the only page without it, and displays links to articles that are "important" or useful, rather than just essentially random. For that, users can go to any other page. Thanks for the code background too: it looks great! I'll try to reduce it in size, but I can't guarantee it will work. --xensyriaT 00:47, March 15, 2011 (UTC) i don't know... Re: Disambiguation Pages What do you mean? Is there a specific disambiguation problem you've found? Generally, if there are two subjects which would have the same title, we rename the less well known one (for example Maggie and Maggie (Calappidae)), putting what's called a hatnote at the top of the more famous one saying something like "for the xyz in/of/etc zyx, see [[Article name (disambiguating feature)]]. See the example above to see what I mean. Specific disambiguation pages come about when there is no clear primary topic for the article name: i.e. neither is exceptionally more famous than the others, or there are more than about three topics of the same name. Then a page (either simply named after the topic in the first instance, or "topic name (disambiguation)". If there's a specific problem, let me know and we can work out what the best thing to do is. --xensyriaT 13:36, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :I see, well, I have to go now, but I'll put a more detailed answer on your talk page in that wiki when I've got back. --xensyriaT 13:49, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sourcing Sources should be done in footnotes. To do this use: Reference goes here While there isn't a standard way to reference, there aren't that many sources in the Matrix canon. Often I put the quote that I want and precede it with "In The Matrix etc." so that people can see what it is as well as where it's coming from. The Quote template uses src made into a link to an article, but this isn't very versatile and isn't suitable for the main article. Perhaps a standard way to reference is something for the Manual of Style: if you want to develop a standard, then by all means feel free to (Wikipedia may be a useful starting point) and I'll leave feedback on what I think of it. --xensyriaT 12:55, March 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I've made a request for two more photos from the films on your blog if you have the time. --xensyriaT 12:55, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the photos: I've added them to articles now. The background has stalled for now I'm afraid; many other wikis seem to bypass the filesize limit (some have stationary backgrounds too), but it's preventing us at the moment. Sorry. --xensyriaT 17:10, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::P.P.S. One last request for pictures for now: can you please get Operations Officer Mattis, found in Revolutions about 1 hour in shouting "Breached! The dock is breached!". He's the last named character in the films without a picture and article I think. --xensyriaT 17:37, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Many thanks! I'll try to see what can be done about the background :) --xensyriaT 19:18, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Matrix Revolutions Final Fight I think that was the Super Burly Brawl. --xensyriaT 13:35, March 24, 2011 (UTC)